A method of forming a silicon type thin film (SiO2, SiC and Si3N4, etc.) on a substrate by using a so-called reactive sputtering method of introducing a reaction gas (O2, N2 and CH4, etc.) together with an inert gas (Ar) during sputtering a Si target is known (Background art in Patent Document 1). Also known is a method of forming a SiC single-crystal thin film on a substrate by using SiH4 as a Si material gas and by using a CVD (chemical vapor deposition) apparatus configured to instantaneously switch a hydrocarbon gaseous species to be supplied in a step of a preprocessing of a substrate (heating process and high temperature process) and in a step of growing a thin film on the substrate or furthermore in a temperature lowering step, so that an optimal kind of hydrocarbon gas can be supplied in each step during performing one process for forming a SiC thin film (Patent Document 2). Also, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor film by sputtering a silicon target and a carbon target in a mixed atmosphere of an inert gas and hydrogen, forming a SixC1-x film (note that 0<x<1) on a substrate and performing thermal annealing after the film formation has been known (Patent Document 3).